Stuck on You
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on archive of our own as part of Class Files Manami's plans to trap Korosensei go arwy when she finds herself stuck to Karma. Literally.


Manami smiled at the vial she held in her hand. She had spent all night creating an adhesive that would hold Korosensei in place, an adhesive that filled the vial. The plan was simple, she'd spread it on the floor where Korosensei tough lessons, then Chiba and anyone who could fire fast enough would open fire on Korosensei, taking him down.

Nobody was in the classroom yet, so she had time to prepare. She crouched down and poured the vial's contents out onto the floor in front of the chalkboard. Then she took out a butter knife and started spreading the adhesive around the floor.

"Perfect..." She muttered to herself, "lets see Korosensei get out of this-"

Suddenly Manami slipped and fell towards the adhessive floor face first.

"Oh no! I'll get stuck to the floor!" She thought to herself.

By some miracle she felt a hand grasp her own, catching her and preventing j

Her from falling.

"You need to be more careful Okuda san..."

She recognized the voice as Karma's.

"T-Thanks, you saved me there,"

Manami got up and let go of Karma's hand.

Well she tried to let go.

"Could you let go?" Asked Manami

"I'm trying..."

"Wait, don't tell me..."

Manami ghasped.

"Oh no, I got adhesive on my hand, our hands are stuck together!"

"That sounds bad," said Karma.

"I-It is!" Said Manami. "We're stuck together until I can make a solution to get us un-stuck!"

"I see," said Karma calmly.

"How are you so calm about this?!"

"Well I could have been stuck to someone annoying," said Karma.

They could hear footsteps approaching the classroom.

"Its the others," said Manami, "What are we going to do?!"

"Take our seats," Said Karma.

Karma led Manami to her desk and dragged it back so they were next to each other.

"This should do for today,"

They both sat down as the other classmates walked in. Thankfully nobody noticed the change in Manami's seating location aside from Chiba, who didn't say anything, but looked back at Manami with a nod, acknowledging his part in the plan. Korosensei arrived soon after.

"Good day class, lets start with att-"

Korosensei stepped into the adhesive and noticed the floor.

"What in the world?"

Chiba saw his chance. He took out his rifle and started firing at Korosensei. Rio and Hayami realized what was happening and joined in on the shootimg. Ritsu also activated her guns and started firing at Korosensei. After a few moments they stopped, noticing that Korosensei was unharmed and standing behind his desk.

"W-What?"

"But the adhesive..." Muttered Manami.

"I see you tried covering the floor with an adhesive to capture me," said Korosensei. "Unfortunately my body negates the sticky qualities of the adhesive."

His head turned red, his look of approval.

"But it was a good attempt, very straightforward,"

Korosensei took out the attendance sheet and a pen.

"Good try, now lets get back on track,"

* * *

The remainder of the day was a hassle. Manami had to take notes one handed and whenever she needed to go somewhere, Karma had to come along (trips to the bathroom were awkward for both of them). Half the class thought hey were holding hands and the other half occasionally cracked a joke about it. She was thankful when the final bell rang and the classroom emptied.

"Its over," said Manami

"Already? But we were having so much fun," said Karma.

"Closing my eyes and going into the boy's room while you used the bathroom was not fun," said Manami.

"Anyways, how long should it take you to separate us?" Asked Karma.

"At most, the entire night," said Manami.

"So does that mean I'd be spending the night? Because if so I'd need to get my toothbrush,"

Manami blushed at the realization.

"S-Stay the n-night?!" She studdered. "W-What would I tell m-my p-parents?!"

"Yeah good point," said Karma. "We could always get a motel room-"

"I think your both a little young for that,"

They turned around and noticed that Korosensei was standing behind them.

"K-K-Korosensei?!"

"I heard something about staying the night, a motel, and a toothbrush, before I misinterpret this, please explain." Said Korosensei.

"Remember the adhesive from earlier?" Asked Manami.

Korosensei nodded.

"Well I got some on my hand...-"

"And we've been inseparable ever since," Karma finished.

"I see...that does explain the handholding."

Without warning Korosensei wrapped a tentacle around their connected hands, to their surprise.

"S-Sensei?!"

Korosensei unwrapped his tentacle, their hands were now seperated.

"T-the glue?!"

"The mucus on my body eliminated the adhesive, I just saved you both an awkward evening."

"Problem solved then," said Karma.

"Not quite," replied Korosensei.

He handed them both a bucket and a mop.

"I need you to clean the adhesive off the floor." Said Korosensei. "That bucket of mucus should do the trick,"

"So thats how it is..." Muttered Karma.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then," said Korosensei.

And with that he dashed out of the classroom, leaving the two alone to clean up the sticky trap.

* * *

"I think we got it all," said Manami.

She set her mop down and wiped her brow.

"And it only took us half an hour," added Karma.

"Karma, I'm sorry I got you stuck to me for the day," said Manami. "It must have been embarrassing to stick around with someone like me all d-"

Karma dropped his bucket and walked towards Manami.

"Don't say that."

"What?"

Karma grabbed Manami by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'd never be embarrassed to be seen with you," said Karma. "Your special, your smart, and honestly..."

Manami blushed lightly.

"Theres nobody I'd rather be stuck with than you,"

"K-Karma..."

Manami blushed even brighter.

"Now... Why don't we get out of here and get something to eat," said Karma. "I'll pay,"

"L-Like a d-date?"

Karma shrugged.

"If you want it to be,"

"Uh... Sure," Manami replied "Just one thing first,"

Manami took out an empty vial and filled it with Korosensei's bucket mucus.

"I can study it," said Manami. "Maybe find out more about his body..."

Karma smiled.

"Smart move,"

Karma grabbed Manami's hand and led her out of the school.

"Karma?! What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," said Karma "Its not like we haven't been doing it all day."

And so they walked out of the school hand in hand, stuck together, not by glue, but by choice.


End file.
